The Hogwarts Drug Scheme
by Wyattthewoodelf
Summary: Ivan, an exchange student from Durmstrang comes to Hogwarts and causes trouble. he advances on Seamus, and he's got everyone on Wizard's Weed. A small group of wizards and witches have to team up to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hogwarts Drug Scheme**

An exchange student from Durmstrang comes to Hogwarts and causes trouble. he advances on Seamus, and he's got everyone on Wizard's Weed. A small group of wizards and witches have to team up to stop Ivan.

A/N: although this is in the Harry Potter world, it's not in a specific time so there could be overlap of things that shouldn't overlap in the Harry Potter world. This is from my Wattpad account.

 **Chapter 1**

Harry walked into the boys dormitory. He was followed by Ron, Neville, and Seamus.

"Bloody hell, what's this?" Ron exclaimed at the sixth bed that had been situated next to Seamus'.

"Those aren't Gryffindor colors," Neville said.

"It's for Ivan," Seamus answered. He was faced with confused looks, "he's the new exchange student from Durmstrang. Dean's showing him around right now."

"We've got a Durmstrang student rooming with us now," Ron gasped.

As if to answer Ron, Dean walked in, followed by a rather muscular and handsome Bulgarian boy, "and this is your room for the remainder of the year, Ivan."

"Thank you, thank you Dean," Ivan answered in a beautiful deep voice- one so deep that it could only be topped by Snape. He wore a suspiciously clean Durmstrang uniform. His brown eyes were wide and curious and his short black hair was slicked back.

The boys introduced themselves to Ivan. He shaked Seamus' hand especially long.

"What brings you to Hogwarts Ivan?" Asked Seamus.

Ivan looked up and gazed into Seamus' eyes, "er, Karkaroff thought it would be good for me to, uh, come here for a while." He took a few steps towards Seamus then cuped his small face in his big hands, "what a beautiful lad you are Seamus."

"Um, Ivan?" Dean questioned.

Ivan took a step back and winked at Seamus, "sorry my friends. Please help me unpack."

Ron opened up Ivan's suitcase. Inside was, the mandatory Hogwarts textbooks along with the Durmstrang textbooks. His temporary Gryffindor robes were folded neatly and on top was a bag of crushed leaves.

"Is that Wizard's Weed!?" Exclaimed Dean and Neville. Ron held up the bag.

"Oh um, sorry about that," Ivan began, "you weren't supposed to find that. But yes it is Wizard's Weed. I made it myself."

"Woah that's cool," gasped Ron. Neville and Dean peered over him at it. Harry and Seamus, however, weren't interested.

Ivan stuffed the bag in his pocket. Seamus helped move a textbook onto Ivan's desk. When he turned around, Ivan was once again, dangerously close.

"I see us being more than freinds," Ivan whispered.

"Oh darn," Seamus said, "I must have forgotten my wand in Flitwick's room." He headed towards the door and yanked on Harry's sleeve as he passed.

Harry and Seamus left the dormitory while the others helped Ivan unpack.

Hermione, Ginny, Parvarti, Lavender, and Katie were gathered in a cluster around the couch.

"Did you see Ivan," Parvarti sighed.

"He's even sexier than Viktor Krum," Hemione said.

"I didn't know anyone was sexier than Krum," Katie sighed.

They were giggling about Ivan as Harry and Seamus passed. They headed into the hallway and down to the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Seamus sat at the Gryffindor table. The hall was mostly empty. A few Hufflepuffs sat talking a ways down.

"I'm getting a weird vibe off of that Ivan," Seamus said, "something just isn't right about him. A few loose screws- maybe. But I have a feeling he's up to something."

"That was super weird when he cupped your face," Harry said.

"He got super close to me again."

"Yeah I saw that. And that Wizard's Weed, what's up with that?"

"What exactly is Wizard's Weed?" asked Seamus, "is it like the marijuana that muggles use?"

"Kind of," Harry said, "but everything's more extreme in the magic world. If you smoke Wizard's Weed, you better hope nothing memorable happens in the next ninety-six hours, because you won't remember. Wizards do crazy stuff when they smoke that."

"Damn," Seamus said, "I hope Neville, Dean, and Ron don't get on it."

"Me too," said Harry, "but they seemded awfully impressed by it. What do we do about Ivan though, everyone likes him?"

"I guess we just wait it out for now," said Seamus, "see what he does. I just wanted to see if we're on the same page- I'm glad we are."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. They got up and headed back to the commons room.

The only people in the commons room were Fred and George, Romilda Vane, and Collin Creevy- who was drifting off on the couch.

"There you two are!" Romilda shouted, "you better get up there and tell your mates to shut up! Poor Collin had to come sleep down here because he's right next to the wall."

"Honestly, and we thought we could party," said Fred.

Harry and Seamus made their way up to the boys dormitory. They could hear bad singing and pounding on the walls. When Harry opened the door, blue smoke drifted out and the two coughed.

The room was hazy with smoke, everyone had a joint sticking out of their mouth except for Neville who was unconscious on the floor. Dean's shirt was nowhere to be seen, and Ron's face was stained blue. The place was trashed. Ron and Dean were singing and Ivan was giving a beat on the wall that bordered Collin Creevy's room.

"Bloody hell guys," Harry gasped, "get to bed, you're keeping everyone up!"

"Harry," Ivan began in a sloppy tone, "don't shit on the party. Here take a-"

"NO!" Seamus yelled, "this room isn't for partying, for one we have classes tomorrow. For two, none of us want McGonagall to get in here."

Ivan walked over and caressed Seamus' face, "well, since you're the one asking, I suppose we can get to bed." Seamus pulled away.

"Not before you clean up this mess," Harry said gesturing around the room, "and somebody get Neville into bed."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Harry," Ivan said, " _scourgify_." The room began to clean itself. He pulled Neville into bed with the help of Dean, and then guided Ron to his bed and made him lay down. "There," he said, "are you two satisfied?"

Seamus and Harry said nothing and climbed into bed.

At around two in the morning, Seamus felt his blanket lift up and somebody crawl in. He rolled over and put his arm around Ivan. _What a strange dream_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Seamus woke up thinking about his weird dream. He turned to find that Ivan actually had climbed into his bed and they had spent the night cuddling.

"AGGGHHH!" Seamus yelled waking Harry up, the others were too wasted, "GET OUT IF MY BED YOU CREEP!"

Ivan startled and fell onto the floor, "don't be afraid my sweet Shemiss," he said calmly.

"No!" Seamus said, "you can't even pronounce my name right, stay the hell away from my bed. If it happens again, I'm getting McGonagall."

"Just let it happen," Ivan said, "you will learn to like it."

"Stop it Ivan," Harry said.

Ivan glared at Harry, but walked out of the room.

"What the hell," Harry said.

The two had to work hard to rouse Ron, and Dean. Neville would be missing classes today. Ron and Dean stumbled around after they got up.

"I didn't know you went to Hogwarts," Ron said to Harry.

"No, he goes to Beaubaxtons," Dean said confusedly.

"Yup that's right Dean, now get to class," Seamus said.

Dean stumbled out, and Seamus followed. Just Harry and Ron were left in the room.

"What the hell man," Harry said.

"Who me?" Ron asked.

"You're the only one in the room Ron. Just go. Leave. Go to class. Or even better, find Ivan and suck his dick why don't you!"

Ron stumbled out of the room, obviously not at all hurt, and Harry waited a few minutes before following.

"What is their deal?" Romilda asked when Harry made it to the commons room.

"Ivan's got them on Wizard's Weed," Harry said, "he brought a bag if it."

"Oh dear lord," Romilda said, "that stuff will get to you I hear. Should we tell someone?"

"No! Let them face the consequences. They just ditched us, I don't care."

"Harry," she grabbed his arm, "I know all the girls are acting lovestruck about Ivan, but I don't like him. I'm with you."

Harry nodded, "thanks," and left for potions. Romilda tagged along, "what's up with Ivan anyway, he stormed through the commons room a few minutes ago?" She asked.

"Long story," responded Harry.

"Tell me later," Romilda said, "I don't trust that guy."

Only Dean had found his way to potions. Frankly, Harry didn't care where Ron was, Ron was more interested in Ivan now. Crabbe and Goyle were also absent. Draco instead sat next to Blaise Zabini.

Snape strode out of his office, "whoever has stolen the red gillyweed from my office best give it up now."

Red gillyweed was the primary ingredient in Wizard's Weed. _Ivan_ , Harry thought.

"Nobody," Snape said, " how very unlikely that it grew legs and walked off. I suppose that instead of our felix felicis lesson we will just write an essay on Potions Through the Ages, Chapter 5 through 8, due at the end of class," he waited, "still nobody? Then the essay starts now."

A few people growned. Within minutes, Dean was asleep, drooling on his paper.

After class Harry left, follwed by Seamus; neither thought to grab Dean. They didn't have any classes until after lunch thay day, so the two sat in the commons room by themselves.

At a quarter to eleven, Ivan came in followed by a possey: Dean, Hermione, Parvarti, Lavender, Ron, Cedric, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Ivan," Harry began, "you can't just let a Hufflepuff and three Slytherins in here."

"Woah there Harry, good to see you too," he started, "anyway, you guys want to come do some Double W with us."

"No Ivan," Seamus responded.

"Suit yourselves then," he walked out, "and Seamus, about last night..."

"Shut your trap," Seamus barked, "I don't want to hear it"

"I wasn't apologizing," Ivan laughed, "I was just gonna say, watch your back next time you go to bed."

At lunch Harry and Seamus sat with Romilda, Fred, and George.

"So the story," Romilda asked.

"Nothing really," Seamus said, "Ivan snuck into my bed last night. He's got a bunch of our friends on Wizard's Weed, I wish I knew where they were, I'd go kick their asses."

The three of them stared at Harry and Seamus.

"You're joking," Fred said, "smoking that stuff could get them killed."

"Or worse," began George, "expelled."

They ate their lunch in silence. All six of them were surprised when none other than Draco Malfoy sat down next to Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You may not like it Potter," Malfoy began, "but we need to help each other."

Harry gasped, "what are you talking about?"

"That Ivan guy stole Crabbe and Goyle from me. I'm not menacing without them. Without them I'm just a scrawny white boy with a rich dad."

"What about Zabini?" Asked Seamus.

"Let's be honest," Draco began, "Zabini is cool, but he could never replace Crabbe."

"Well why should we help you?" Asked Harry.

"Well he stole Ron from you," Draco said, "and Dean from you,' he gestured to Seamus, "but that's not the worst of it. I found out some information. My father sent me a letter telling me not to trust the exchange student. He got some inside information that Durmstrang's headmaster- Karkaroff- sent over Ivan to start the Wizard's Weed production. He's turning Hogwarts into his own drug business it seems like, but at the moment his true plan is not known for sure."

Harry's jaw dropped along with everyone else's, "that can't be."

"If my father said it, it's true," replied Draco.

"What do we do?" Asked George.

"Hogsmeade, Hogs Head Tavern. If you want to join the small army to find out more about Ivan and his Possey, be there Thursday morning, that's two days," Draco whispered.

"We're in," Seamus spoke for everyone. Draco nodded and returned to Blaise.

They returned to their classes after lunch. Dean joined Ron in not finding his way to the rest of his classes.

Harry and Dean returned to the commons room that night to find it a disaster. Romilda ran up and collapsed into Harry's arms. She was sobbing and had a bruise on her cheek. Fred and George sat in the corner of the room. George was staring at the wall and Fred had his face in his hand. Oliver Wood was trying to clean the room but was having a hard time.

Harry guided Romilda to the couch and sat down next to her. He placed his arm around her. Seamus sat down on the other side. Oliver leaned on his broom and Fred looked up.

"What in earth happened?" Harry asked Oliver.

"Ivan came back in with Ron and Dean. They were singing and it was just annoying at first, but then Ron got Hermione to try the Double W and then Ginny followed. Soon almost everyone tried it. It got super violent, they trashed the room," Oliver gestured around, "there was a big fight that broke out- Romilda and I were trying to get away but she was thrown in the middle. Eventually I got through everyone and fetched McGonagall. She was furious but nobody had the guts to tell her it was Wizard's Weed, not even us. We couldn't get all of our friends expelled. She said that if we get the room clean tonight we'll be off with a warning but we're walking on very thin rope. When she left, Fred, George, and I got everyone to go to bed. We lost two hundred points, we're in last place, the only house with negative points."

"I told you he was bad news," Seamus said to Harry.

"Okay," Harry began, "we best clean up this mess. Oliver, join us Thursday morning to-"

"I already heard," Oliver said, "I'm definitely against Ivan but I don't want to be a part of anything that starts up."

Harry nodded. Him and Seamus stood and helped Oliver. Soon Fred and George got up. Romilda wiped away her tears and helped too.

They had the room clean by midnight. Fred, George, and Oliver headed upstairs.

Harry gave Romilda a final hug, "are you sure you don't want to go to your dormitory?"

"I can't bear to look at anyone," Romilda sighed.

Harry nodded, then him and Seamus went up to their room. Ron and Neville were asleep. Dean sat up smoking a joint and Ivan was reading a book.

"I didn't know that you did anything ither than cause trouble," Harry said to Ivan, "real nice example of Gryffindor you two set."

Seamus thought he saw a tiny bit of shame in Dean's face, but it quickly disappeared.

"Oh shut it Harry, you're just jealous because nobody cares that you're the boy who lived anymore," Ivan said.

"That's not it at all!" Harry shouted, "AGH! We were all better off before you showed up!"

"No," Ivan started, "you were better off. Everyone else is happy."

Harry didn't feel like arguing, "Dean, put that thing out." He climbed into bed.

Seamus climbed into bed, "you better not try anything funny," he told Ivan. Ivan smiled.

Seamus hid his wand under his pillow. Once again, late in the night, he felt his blanket lift. This time ge was prepared, he shot up and yelled, " _Stupify_!" Pointing his wand at Ivan.

Ivan flew against the wall. Harry woke with a start. Ivan climbed up, "asshole," he growled.

"I told you to stay away from my bed," he climbed out, "come on Harry, let's go downstairs."

They carried their bedding to the commons room. Harry lay down on the floor in front of the couch by Romilda and Seamus found a chair.

The next morning, neither Harry or Seamus felt well rested. Romilda wasn't great either. The only people up were Fred, George, Oliver, and Collin- everyone else must have been too wasted.

When everyone was ready, Ivan walked down with a box under his arm follwed be Dean, carrying two boxes. The room went silent and everyone glared at them. Ivan was smart and kept silent as he walked through.

At lunch that day it was just Harry, Seamus, and Romilda. Draco and Blaise joined their table. "About how I treated you before, Harry-" Draco began.

"It's okay man," Harry said, "don't worry."

"No offense? but you guys look like shit," Blaise said.

"I slept on the floor," Harry said.

"I was on the common room couch," Romilda chimed in.

"A chair for me," Seamus added.

"Well gee," Draco said, actually looking sympathetic, "you guys can room in our dorm, "I kicked out Crabbe and Goyle and Theodore Nott- you might remember him- went with them."

"Wow," Harry looked surprised, "thanks."

"Yeah no problem," Draco said, "I owe you. Just don't let Snape find out that we let a girl in the boys dormitory."

"Lips are sealed," they agreed.

That night, Draco snuck them into the Slytherin commons room. Everyone who was left was asleep. Blaise was already in the dormitory when they went up.

"Get some sleep everyone," Draco said, "Hogsmeade tomorrow. Blaise and I are leaving early to get a table. You three head back and get Fred, George, and Collin."

"Alright," Seamus said. They got into bed. Harry didn't question the multiple crusty stains on Crabbe's bed; he was too tired.

Harry woke up and saw Romilda slipping a shirt on over her bra. His face went beat red.

She quickly pulled her shirt down and smiled at Harry. He got up and pulled on his shirt then nudged Seamus, "come on, it's time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning in the first floor girls bathroom Ivan and all his new followers had set up production of Wizard's Weed. Others were just partying.

Ivan was crushing up the red gillyweed. He passed it down to Dean who added dragons dust. Last in the line was Parvarti who warpped the mixture up in a joint.

The room was flooded with blue smoke. Crabbe and Goyle were keeping guard at the door. Neville had entered a slow dance with Moaning Myrtle who found the whole setup entertaining.

Hermione and Ginny sat in a corner getting their hair dyed by Pansy. Cedric was handcuffed to the sink and nobody was quite sure where the key was.

"Production is well," Ivan said to Dean, "Karkaroff is pleased."

"Karkaroff?" Questioned Dean.

"Oh nothing," responded Ivan.

Production continued and the partying didn't stop.

Meanwhile, at the same time, six wizards were stirring in the Gryffindor commons room.

"I'll take Romilda and Collin under the invisibility cloak since they're the smallest," Harry said.

"Sounds good," said George.

"We'll take Seamus," said Fred, "we have the marauders map so nobody will catch us."

"Alright, see you at Hogs Head," Harry said, "remember what Malfoy said, wait ten minutes before following after us so we're not out in a big group, just in case."

Harry led Collin and Romilda out of the commons room. They had no trouble through the halls. It was fairly empty at this time and they easily snuck past anyone who was out.

Snape and McGonagall were up ahead, "I understand Ron falling behind. It's not new for Crabbe and Goyle either. But Ginerva and Hermione?" McGonagall was saying.

Snape responded, "it is very curious. They could be behind my lost red gillyweed."

"They're grades are more important than gillyweed Severus," McGonagall snapped.

"I'm going to ask them nonetheless," Snape said coldly.

"No you won't," McGonagall said sharply, "I won't have you interrogating my students with no evidence."

It sounded as if what happened the other night was between the Gryffindors and McGonagall. Harry led the two past the teachers. Romilda grabbed Harry's arm and held onto it.

They passed Filch, who was giving Mrs. Norris little kisses, and were almost in the clear when both Harry and Romilda jumped as Collin's camera went off.

"Who's there?" Filch called.

"Are you a bloody idiot?" Harry whipsered.

"Sorry Harry," Collin whispered bad, "I just wanted a picture of Harry Potter using the famous invisibility cloak."

They increased to a jog and were out of the door before Filch could catch them. "That was a close one," Romilda said. They both glared at Collin.

Fred, George, and Seamus were heading towards the Whoming Willow ten minutes later.

Fred pointed his wand at a specific knot in the tree and said, "immobulus." The tree stopped moving other than what the wind made it do.

"Looks like we're in the clear," George said.

"You seem well practiced at this," Seamus mused.

"We've had our fair share of unapproved Hogsmeade trips," George responded.

They made it through the tunnel and into the shrieking shack without any problems.

Right as they were about to leave there was a crash. A black cloud of smoke shot in and Ivan appeared in front of them.

"Heading somewhere boys?" He asked.

"Just to Honeydukes," Seamus said.

Ivan pulled out his wand, "don't lie to me! _Stupify_!" George flew against the wall.

Without warning, Fred threw Seamus out of the window. Seamus stood and sprinted away, he could still hear Fred and Ivan dueling in the shack.

George yelled, "expelliarmus," and Ivan's wand flew away. George took this time to pull Fred up and run with him back through the tunnel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Production is well," Ivan said to Dean, "Karkaroff will be pleased."

"Karkaroff?" Questioned Dean.

"Oh nothing," responded Ivan.

Production continued and the partying didn't stop.

"How are things outside?" Ivan called to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Filch passed a couple minutes ago without batting an eye," Goyle responded.

"Good, they don't suspect anything," Ivan said.

A few minutes later, through the haze of the blue smoke, Ron walked over, "Crabbe says Fred and George came by with Seamus."

"Your point being... what?" Ivan questioned.

"They were talking about us, " Ron responded, "they don't trust us man. They could shut us down in seconds if they knew."

"I'll take a look," Ivan said. He apperated on the spot. How he did that in Hogwarts was beyond everyone in the room.

Seamus made it to Hogs Head without being followed.

"Finally Finnigan," Draco said, "what about Fred and George?"

"Ivan got to us but I escaped."

"What happened?"

"Ivan disapperated into the shrieking shack," Seamus said, "he must have seen us pass. I wasn't followed though, I made sure."

The room looked at him, finally Draco spoke up, "well you made it here and with or without them we have to start. Let's just hope they keep their mouths shut and made it back safely."

The small group there consisted of Draco, Romilda, Collin, Blaise, Luna, Cho, Millicent Bullstrode, Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Marcus Flint, and Seamus himself.

"So we all met here because we agree that we need to get rid of Ivan. He's stolen our friends and he's got them all on that Double W, and they're planning something," Draco started, "Luna here thinks she knows where they are hanging out."

"Oh yes," Luna said," I go to the first floor girls bathroom to listen to Myrtle's stories sometimes. Well, I was heading that way when I saw blue haze along with Crabbe and Goyle keeping guard. I asked if I could get by and they wouldn't let me; they were rather rude about it."

"Okay thank you Luna," Draco said, "does anybody have anything they'd like to add about Ivan and his new followers."

Cho stepped forward, "Seamus," she began, "is it true that Ivan has taken a rather strange liking to you?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about that," he answered.

"Parvarti told me that they were going to start making their own Wizard's Weed," said Padma.

"Then that must certainly be what is happening in the bathroom," Marcus added.

The room was silent as everyone thought of what to do. Finally Draco spoke, "I say we attack them while they aren't expecting it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As the group at Hogs Head was making their plan, Filius Flitwick was leading the Weasley twins into Professor Dumbledore's office.

"I found these two sneaking around the whomping willow sir," he said to Dumbledore.

"And what would the Weasley twins be doing there hmm?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sir we were heading to Hogsmeade when that exchange student, Ivan, attacked us," Fred said.

"Nonsense," Dumbledore responded, "Ivan is a kind lad."

"No sir," George pled, "he advances on Seamus, and he smokes that Wizard's Weed. He's getting all the other students on it. Even Hermione."

"So that's why they've been skipping," Dumbledore mumbled, "very well, Fred and George please go back to the commons room and wash up. Get some rest. Filius, could you please investigate this and see if you can find Ivan."

Flitwick looked upset with the task. He mumbled under his breath on the way out.

He was wandering around the first floor when, out of luck, he turned down the hall that the girls bathroom was in. He couldn't see very well through the blue smoke until he ran right into Crabbe.

"You best leave Professor," he said.

"Vincent you numbskull," Flitwick said, drawing his wand, "I know many more charms then you."

Crabbe stepped back, "please don't hurt me professor."

Flitwick pushed past him and entered the bathroom. He had to stop and take in the scene.

Ginny walked by carrying a box full of the drugs. Her hair was bright blue instead of red and she had an eyebrow piercing. Hermione and Pansy were laughing in the corner. Hermione had straightened her hair and dyed it black, it covered her eyes and she had a lip piercing. Ron's set of red hair was nowhere to be seen as he was now bald. Dean's shirt was missing again and he had gotten a tattoo on his back. Cedric was still handcuffed to the sink and they had drawn vulgar things on his face. Neville had fallen asleep and Moaning Myrtle was all over him.

Flitwick was terrified, he took a step back and bumped into Ivan who had appeared right there.

"Going somewhere Professor?" He asked.

"I'm leaving," he drew his wand.

"Not so fast," Ivan said, "you've seen too much." He socked Flitwick in the face.

"So we know the plan?" Draco asked the group. They nodded, "we split into two groups and head back to Hogwarts. We'll regroup outside of the bathroom and that's when we enter and attack with full force," the group nodded in agreement. "My group will be Harry, Blaise, Luna, Romilda, Marcus. Seamus will take Padma, Susan, Millicent, Collin, and Cho."

Seamus' group left first, and Draco's followed shortly after. Romilda grabbed Harry's hand as they were walking. Harry didn't mind, he had grown to like her very much.

They were just getting to the shrieking shack when Draco said, "you know Luna, you aren't too bad. I think I like you."

"Thank you," Luna responded.

"I don't know about you but I feel extremely out of place," Blaise said to Marcus.

"Unless we held hands," Marcus smiled.

"No thanks," Blaise laughed.

Marcus felt heartbroken to hear that Blaise didn't like him back. Since year one, Marcus had always viewed Blaise as the Ultimate Daddy. However, all he said was, "yeah."

Seamus felt out of place to, he had never had this many girls with him. They had always liked Dean more. He entertained them with stories of the countless times he'd exploded.

By the time the groups met up outside of the bathroom, Draco and Luna had locked hands. Marcus was plotting revenge on Blaise in his head.

"That's funny," Luna whispered, "Crabbe and Goyle are gone."

"That doesn't matter. On the count of three," Draco said, "we enter. One. Two. Three."

The team barged into the bathroom, wands at the ready, but it was almost empty. The only ones left were Neville and Myrtle who were getting at it, "oh Neville," Moaning Myrtle moaned. They stopped abrupty and Neville screamed for nobody to look as he dressed, and Myrtle flew into her toilet. Cedric remained handcuffed to the sink which was destroyed, and to everyone's surprise, Flitwick was bound to the wall by ropes.

Seamus and Cho helped him down, "oh goodness, somebody's here to save me," Flitwick, "I couldn't bear to watch Longbottom and the ghost anymore."

"Where did they all go Professor?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know," Flitwick responded, "I only just woke up here. If you can get Cedric up he might know."

Seamus and Flitwick went over to Cedric. Everyone else circled around. Seamus smacked Cedric's face until he woke up, "whudayou want?" He asked.

"We know what was going on here, so cut to the chase and tell us where Ivan and our friends went," Seamus asked.

"I can't man," Cedric said, "Ivan said he'd kill me."

"If you tell us," Flitwick said, "we can stop him before he comes back."

"I can't," Cedric responded.

They stepped back, "we need to come up with a plan to get the information from him," Seamus whispered to Draco.

"Okay, right," he agreed, "Millicent and Marcus, help Flitwick to the infirmary. If Cedric won't talk, we'll make him. Blaise, fetch Snape and have him bring veritaserum."

They left the bathroom. Cho walked up, "er, I have an idea to make Cedric talk without giving him a potion, but, er..."

"What?" Harry asked.

"We'll need privacy."

Draco unlocked Cedric's handcuffs with, _alohamora_. Him and Cho walked into a bathroom stall.

"Okay Cedric, I'll make a deal," Cho said, "for every tipoff you give us on their wherabouts, I'll remove an article of clothing."

Cedric smiled, "what do you want to know."

"Oh jeez," Luna said.

The remaining people headed to the sink, "Susan, go stand near the stalls and make sure Cendric doesn't try anything."

Susan Abbot headed over there with a look of disgust on her face.

"Okay, we need a plan for when we find Ivan," Draco said.

"We attack," Seamus said immediately, "wasn't that the original plan, Ivan is bad."

"So that's it?" Romilda asked, "no solid plan, we just attack?"

"There's gonna be a few wizards but we only want to kill Ivan, not our friends," Draco said, "so be careful what spells you use."

Blaise led Snape into the room, "I'm only helping you so I can take revenge on the monster that stole my red gillyweed."

"We may not need you," Susan said, "Cho is it working?"

"He's not giving me much and I don't have that many clothes left," she responded.

"I guess we will need you Professor," Susan said, "Cho put your clothes back on and bring Cedric out."

Cho led Cedric out, he looked around confusedly.

"You know who stole my red gillyweed then Mr. Diggory?" Asked Snape.

"Yeah," Cedric said, "Ivan. What about it?"

Snape tackled Cedric to the floor, "you little shit!" He yelled, "nobody steals my red gillyweed and gets away with it!" He withdrew a vial of veritaserum and shoved it down Cedric's throat, "where the hell is Ivan!"

Cedric gagged, "he took everyone... he took everyone to Durmstrang."

Snape stood and kicked Cedric in the stomach. "No!" Cho shouted. Snape kicked him again. Blood trickled from his lips, "teach you to touch my red gillyweed you sorry sack of shit," he growled.

"Severus stop!" Dumbledore strode in, followed by Millicent and Marcus.

"He's with the students who stole my red gillyweed, Albus," Snape said coldly.

"I can't having you abusing a student Severus," Dumbledore replied calmly, "please step back. Now, Mr. Malfoy, Finnigan," he paused, "it seems you have stumbled across something a little bigger than a group of kids smoking the Wizard's Weed. Your father, Lucius, was finally able to contact me. It seems as if Karkaroff turned our school into his drug lab so if he was caught, it would be myself facing the charges."

"How despicable," Snape replied.

Cedric attempted to gargle, "you shouldn't be talking," and Snape prepared for another kick but was stopped by Dumbledore.

"Where's Fred and George?" Asked Collin, "are they okay?"

"Yes, they made it back safely, I told them to take it easy. Now Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore continued, "please tell us where my students are."

Cedric made no attempt to hold back, "Ivan had a port key waiting in the chamber of secrets. They were heading to Durmstrang because they caught wind of your little team. He didn't think he was safe here. He plans on escaping to Ilvermorny in America after stopping at Durmstrang."

"How on earth did a portkey work in Hogwarts?" Snape asked.

"I suppose it's because nobody knew where the chamber is so we couldn't stop portkeys and apparation from working in there," Dumbledore thought.

"We can't just let Ivan escape with our friends and do the same thing to Ilvermorny," Luna said.

"No," Snape agreed, "but we are so caught up with O.W.L.S. preparation we can't send any teachers."

"Yes, as it seems we are very busy with O.W.L.S. coming up we can't afford to send any teachers out after Ivan and our own students, however," Dumbledore glanced at the team of young wizards, "I believe you have all proven yourselves as apt to head to Durmstrang and fight Ivan. Ms. Bones, Ms. Patil, Ms. Chang, Mr. Creevy," he continued, "help Cedric to the infirmary then come to my office. We need to see about contacting Ilvermorny to warn them just in case. Severus, prepare a portkey as quickly as possible and have it directed to Durmstrang. I'll pause the barrier for an hour so it works. Now let's get to it."

Collin, Padma, Susan, and Cho followed after Dumbledore carrying Cedric. Snape began making a portkey out of the handcuffs.

"This is insane," Romilda said, "us going up against our friends."

"We gotta be careful," Blaise reminded them, "about what spells we use. We don't want to kill our friends but I wouldn't mind knocking some brains into them."

Seamus- who was watching Snape- spoke up, "I'm taking Ivan."

"Seamus," Draco began, "I don't mean to be rude, but he's proven himself powerful. I don't know if you can do it alone."

Seamus repeated himself, "Ivan is mine."

Nobody argued.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: the epic (give or take) ending to the Hogwarts Drug Scheme

 **Chapter 8**

"Your portkey is ready," Snape announced. He looked around, "I suppose this is the time I wish you luck." He stepped back and watched as Draco, Seamus, Romilda, Luna, Harry, Marcus, Millicent, and Blaise grabbed the handcuffs.

"We are Dumbledore's Army!" Seamus announced.

"Dumbledore's army!" The team echoed back.

The portkey went off. There was a flying sensation in everyone, then they woke up dizzy on the floor of a dimly lit corridor. It was almost midnight.

They slowly stood up, "so this is Durmstrang," Marcus whispered.

The halls were deserted. Not even ghosts roamed the halls. The silence was erie. Even the witches and wizards in the pictures reamained silent as they watched the small army.

"I don't feel welcome here," Harry said.

"I have a feeling we shouldn't," Luna agreed.

They had there wands out as they walked down the torch-lit halls. Footsteps could be hear ahead and Pansy Parkinson turned around the corner with her wand out. She was on so much Wizard's Weed that they could smell it from where they stood.

"I can take her," Millicent said immediately. She pointed her wand at Pansy.

"Watch out," Draco whispered.

"You aren't supposed to be here," Pansy groaned, " _avada kedavra_!"

Millicent dodged the curse, "she tried to kill me! _Crucio_!"

"Millicent no!" Romilda ran forward but Blaise pulled her back.

Pansy fell to the floor as Millicent tortured her with the unforgivable curse, "go," she said. The army ran by.

They entered a wide open room with a long staircase in the center. The torches were mostly off. There was only an erie dim light.

Ginny and Hermione were sitting a few steps up giggling. The team hardly recognized them at first.

"Ginny?" Harry questioned, "Hermione?"

The girls only giggled. Ginny flicked her blue scene hair to the side. Hermione moved her black hair out of her eyes but it only fell back. They both wore black lipstick.

Harry and Romilda advanced forward. The girls in return stood and faced them. Harry across from Ginny, Romilda across from Hermione.

"You wouldn't hurt us," Hermione giggled.

"You've changed," Harry said, "I don't care what happens now."

Hermione was taken aback and Romilda took this chance and hit Hermione with _stupify_. She flew back onto the stairs.

Ginny, however, sent _petrificus totalus_ at Harry. He dodged and tried to disarm her but she blocked it. The four continued to duel.

"Run!" Harry yelled. The remaining team ran forward.

Now it was just Draco, Luna, Seamus, Marcus, and Blaise.

They ran up the stairs as fast as possible. Nobody looked back. They stopped when they had almost reached the top. Crabbe and Goyle were guarding a door.

"That must be where Ivan is," Seamus whispered.

"I'll take Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said, "get them away from the door, then you guys head through."

"I'll help you," Luna whispered to Draco.

"No," Draco hissed, "I can take Crabbe and Goyle, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I came here to fight," she argued, "let me help."

Draco nodded. Before they stepped forward, she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Stay hidden until we draw them away," Draco whispered to everyone.

The two stepped forward. Seamus, Blaise, and Marcus ducked behind a pot near the wall.

"Heyo Vincent, Gregory," he nodded at them, "fancy seeing you two here. You know, my dad wanted to send me here-"

"Leave now," Goyle groaned.

"Pardon me," Draco scoffed, "I was in the middle of a sentence, don't be rude."

"We warned you," Crabbe sighed, "no hard feelings Draco." He whistled then the two sprinted off down the hall.

"That was suspiciously easy," Luna murmured.

As if to answer her, there were thundering stomps. Draco and Luna simultaneously spun around.

"Um, guys," Blaise gasped.

"RUN!" Harry was screaming from the bottom of the long stairway. Him and Romilda were being chased closly behind by Dean, except Dean was huge. He had been hexed and was now four times his normal size, and still shirtless. He barled up the stairs and Harry dived to the side.

He snatched Romilda in his now massive hand. She screamed and flailed around. Dean went to grab Seamus who was running down to help when Romilda bit his finger.

Blood squirted out and he howled as he dropped her. She hit the ground and there was a loud pop. Harry had to pull her to the side.

Draco and Luna ran down and fired spells at Dean. Seamus was about to help when Draco yelled, "run you fools!"

He spun around and bolted for the door with Marcus and Blaise on his tail, " _alohamora_! _Alohamora_!"

The door would budge. Blaise tried to help, then Marcus. The door stayed shut. Dean was slowly making his way up the stairs despite the spells Draco and Luna were using. Harry ran at him but Dean flung him to the side. He landed next to Romilda, unconscious.

As Seamus continued at the lock, Crabbe and Goyle were making their way back, "like our little trick?" They mused.

Marcus sent _stupify_ at Crabbe and knocked him over. "And so what if you stop us?" Goyle laughed, "can you stop Dean? Can you stop Hermione? Ginny? And say you do, what strength will you have left for Ivan?" He laughed and shot _crucio_ at Blaise.

Blaise fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Draco and Luna were backing up, they wouldn't be able to hold Dean much longer.

Blaise screamed inaudible words, "Stop it!" Seamus yelled.

"Make me," Goyle scoffed.

Crabbe was pushing his way back up but Marcus knocked him down again.

" _Alohamora! Alohamora! Alohamora!_ " The door wouldn't budge.

Dean was three quarters of the way up the steps they were running out of time.

Marcus suddenly jumped forward, "Draco, Luna!" He called, "stop!" They paused their curses, confused, "hey you! Hey idiot!"

Dean looked up. "Marcus," Draco hissed.

Dean bolted at Marcus. Marcus grabbed Blaise and pulled him to the side. At the last second Seamus and Goyle dove away.

Dean crashed through wall and fell to the floor. The blow knocked him out. Crabbe was also unconscious under Dean's bare abs. Blaise was awake, but barely.

Goyle stood and went back at Blaise but Marcus stopped him and dueled back with Goyle. Hermione and Ginny began up the stairs. Draco and Luna turned to face them, "go Seamus!" Draco called, "Ivan is yours!"

They ran and fired spells at the girls who fired back. Seamus moved by Goyle who was distracted with Marcus. He climbed over Dean's giant arm and saw a large black throne. A hooded figure was facing it, his back turned to Seamus.

"It's over Ivan," Seamus said, he raised his wand. Ivan remained facing the throne, "turn and face me you coward!"

Ivan turned and drew his hood back. His face was bubbling. Seamus was shocked, "what's happening?"

Ivan stepped forward and laughed, except his voice was deeper now, "Ivan! Ivan! Hahaha!"

"What!?"

Ivan's face grew sunken, a goatee sprouted from his chin. His hair grew miraculously fast and fell down to his shoulders.

Seamus was speechless. The man spoke, "Ivan? Hahaha! I am Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang! You are just a kid, so come forward Seamus. Kill me!" He laughed heavily.

"Wh-wh-where's Ivan?" Seamus choked.

"Don't you get it boy?" Karkaroff spat, "there is no Ivan. I was Ivan all along!"

"Polyjuice potion," Seamus cursed, " _avada kedavra_!" He called.

Karkaroff laughed even harder as he blocked the curse, "you're gonna need to try harder boy! _Crucio_!"

Seamus screamed as his limbs bent in ways he didn't know they could, "stop... please," he moaned.

Karkaroff lauged, "oh dear boy, isn't it terrible. After all you've done, you come all the way here just to die."

Seamus looked past Dean and through his tears of pain he saw everyone; Marcus was beating Goyle. Draco and Luna were holding off Hermione and Ginny. _They weren't losing, they could do this._

Seamus, using every fiber of his being, stood. It was the worst pain he had ever felt, but he rose.

Karkaroff was shocked he stopped his curse, "what? How?"

Seamus ran and knocked him to the floor. Karkaroff cracked his head on the bricks.

"Before I kill you," Seamus hissed, "tell me why you kept advancing on me you perverted freak!"

Karkaroff laughed once again and spit blood into Seamus' face, "because boy, I am your father."

"Nice try," Seamus laughed back, "but me mum's a witch, dad's a muggle."

"No!" Karkaroff yelled, "not that father. I am Igor Karkaroff, the Ultimate Daddy!" He shoved Seamus off of him and shot his curse at him once again. This time Seamus didn't have the will to get up.

Blaise was gazing around, his vision hazy. He saw his friends dueling. Dean was on the floor and he could see Karkaroff torturing Seamus. He pushed himself up and walked in, stepping over Dean.

"Hey Karkaroff!" He called, "get away from him!"

Karkaroff smiled. Blaise was confused when all of a sudden he was blown to the ground. He turned and saw Marcus advancing towards him, firing curses. Blaise had to twist and turn to avoid Marcus' spells.

"I loved you man," Marcus cried.

"What?" Blaise said, getting on his feet.

Marcus knocked him back over, "I asked to hold you hand and you brushed it aside. That hurt man!"

"I thought you were joking!" Blaise yelled.

"Well take me serious now!"

Blaise was on the ground being blasted by hexes. Seamus was on the ground being tortured. Hope seemed lost for Dumbledore's Army.

A shadow appeared floating behind Marcus; out of it Snape appeared. He sent Marcus flying across the room then turned to face Karkaroff.

"YOU PIECE OF ABSOLUTE SHIT!" He screamed at Karkaroff.

Karkaroff looked up, not smiling at all, he looked horrified.

"Steal my red gillyweed! And think you can just run," Snape shot a curse at him. Karkaroff was sent flying twenty feet into the air. He tumbled onto the throne and got up, pointing his wand at snape with a shaky hand.

"You could have asked," Snape growled, "but no. You sneak into my office when I'm gone and you take it. I despise you! _Expelliarmus_!"

Karkaroff let out a groan as his want flew to Snape. He snapped the wand in half. Snape jabbed his wand into Karkaroff's chin, "now you pay Igor! Now you get what you deserve."

Karkaroff was shaking. Snape twitched then dropped his wand, grasping his wrist. Karkaroff did the same. They both pulled back their sleeves to see their dark marks moving.

"You've felt them too then," Karkaroff whispered.

Snape glared at the headmaster the punched him hard in the face. Karkaroff was unconscious and he bled from his nose.

"Come on," he said to Seamus, "it's not his time yet."

Seamus and Blaise stood, "so that's it," Blaise said. They dragged Marcus over next to Dean, who was shrinking very slowly. Goyle sat with his head in his hands next to Dean. Draco and Luna were still desperately dueling.

"It's over," Snape called, " _petrificus totalus_ ," he called twice. Hermione and Ginny both fell, frozen. Draco and Luna helped drag them up the steps. Harry had awaked and stumbled up the stairs with Romilda in his arms.

Millicent came around the corner, carrying Pansy over her shoulder, "did we win?"

"We stopped Karkaroff," Snape said.

"Karkaroff?" She questioned.

"Polyjuice potion," Seamus said and she nodded.

Once everyone was gathered around Dean, Snape pointed his wand at Karkaroff, " _obliviate._ Now he won't remember anything about Hogwarts or the Wizard's Weed."

The unconscious people were placed on Dean's back and everyone else layed their hands onto him. Snape apperated them away.

They disapperated in the Great Hall. The entire residence of Hogwarts was gathered there: students, ghosts- even Peeves- and staff.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"Just wait here," Snape responded.

He walked away and snuck up to the rafters of the Great Hall where Dumbledore was already waiting.

"You're sure you want to wipe the memory of everyone here?" Snape questioned him.

"Yes, this messes up everything," Dumbledore responded calmly.

"But think about everything good that came out if this," Snape pleaded, "the relationships: Harry and Romilda, Draco and Luna. Slytherin and Gryffindor have never had this strong of a relationship. And Dumbledore's army."

"Severus," Dumbledore began, "remember what I said when you tried to find an alternate way to having to kill me a few years from now?"

"Well, you said shut the hell up but-"

"No buts. We're wiping their memories," Dumbledore replied, "when they wake up in a few months we'll pretend it's the beginning of this school year."

"Fine," Snape said.

Together they said, " _obliviate_."

Snape and Dumbledore watched the entire residence fall to the ground unconscious; the ghosts floated in place.

In two months, Harry hated Draco; Harry didn't love Romilda; Draco and Luna didn't know each other, nor did Neville and Myrtle; Flitwick's mind was no longer scarred; Snape had changed Hermione and Ginny's hair back; everything was the way it was before Ivan came. Nobody remembered anything.


End file.
